Say Something
by Caskett23A
Summary: Contiene Spoilers sobre el 8x02./ Le he pedido tiempo. Sólo deseo que me espere, que pueda hacerlo, aunque no me lo merezca. / Por muy enamorado que esté, no puedo perdonarle esto. Es hora de decirle adiós./ -Rick…-susurro, pero él ni siquiera me mira. Pasa por mi lado y saluda a los chicos. Yo solo puedo tragar saliva, esperando que se dirija a mí pero eso no sucede.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Suspiro. Me froto los ojos con los dedos, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor que siento a causa de haber estado llorando durante toda la noche. Pero eso no sucede. El dolor sigue igual de fuerte. Saco los pies de la cama y tomo aire antes de levantarme, encontrándome con mi reflejo en el espejo que tengo en frente. Estoy hecha un desastre, pero me da igual, sinceramente. Tengo los ojos tan rojos e irritados que mi pelo totalmente despeinado pasa a un segundo plano.

Arrastro los pies hasta el pasillo. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se vuelvan a inundar de lágrimas cuando el olor a café -supongo que mi prima debe de haberlo preparado- llega a mis fosas nasales, trayéndome consigo miles de recuerdos; recuerdos de Rick y todos con él.

Un sollozo escapa de mis labios mientras retiro el pelo de mi frente. Todavía tengo grabado en la retina la imagen de Richard, detrás de la barra de desayuno, totalmente desolado por mi repentina marcha pero… pero es que no podía quedarme. No cuando eso supone ponerlo en peligro, terminar con nuestro matrimonio poco a poco. Yo… no podía.

Saber que ese caso está relacionado con el asesinato de mi madre… volver a ver a Bracken… abrió viejas heridas en mí; heridas que pensaba que estaban sanadas; pero no es así. No. Por mucho que me duela, no lo es. Todo en mí se ha roto de nuevo.

La madrastra de Castle tenía razón, no puedo no elegir entre seguir con lo que ha impulsado mi vida desde que tengo 19 años o Rick. Tengo que tomar una decisión y, aunque parezca egoísta, no es así tal cual.

No puedo meterlo en toda la mierda que vuelve a rodearme; no puedo ver cómo sufre día a día por no haberme decidido, por no poder ser sólo su esposa. No podría dormir sabiendo que pueden matarlo por mi culpa. No podría vivir con ello. Ya se me hace difícil respirar sabiendo que mis antiguos compañeros han sido asesinados por mi culpa, por una búsqueda que hice hace tiempo. Y sé que la única forma de alejarlo de todo y que no me siga en esta nueva cruzada es dejarlo ir.

Le he pedido tiempo, sólo algo de tiempo para poder recomponerme y terminar con este nuevo contratiempo. Sólo deseo que me espere, que pueda hacerlo, aunque no me lo merezca. Sé que puedo perderlo para siempre, quizás lo perdí en el momento que salí por la puerta de la que había sido _nuestra_ casa hasta hace unas horas… Él se merece ser feliz y yo no creo estar en las condiciones de poder ofrecerle esa felicidad.

-Ka… Kate –me llama mi prima desde la cocina cuando me ve avanzar por el pasillo. Su rostro se contrae cuando, supongo, se da cuenta de mi estado-, he hecho café, ¿quieres un poco? -Niego mientras una lágrima vuelve a rodar por mi cara. Una simple frase hace que rompa en llanto otra vez.

XXX

Miro el vaso vacío entre mis manos. Me he pasado toda la noche bebiendo para intentar apagar a mi mente, pero, sobre todo, para intentar apagar a mi corazón. Por mucho que me grite que vaya a buscarla para convencerla de que vuelva, no lo voy a hacer. Estoy cansado. Estuve cuatro años luchando por conquistarla y por derribar ese muro. Cuatro años que no han servido para nada. Todo parecía ir bien, pero no es así. No lo es. Ella no puede conformarse con ser sólo mi esposa. Mi amor no le basta y ha vuelto a dejarme de lado. Por muy enamorado que esté, no puedo perdonarle esto. No puedo, simplemente. Tengo dignidad y no creo que me merezca que me haya abandonado. No de esta forma. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Creo, o al menos eso pensaba, que le he demostrado que juntos somos más fuertes y que podemos con todo y con todos, pero juntos, siempre juntos. Sin embargo ella nunca lo ha visto así, ni lo va a hacer; por eso yo ya no puedo seguir más con esto. Sólo es sufrimiento. Es hora de decirle adiós y avanzar.

Tomo aire para intentar calmar mis ideas y me levanto del sofá para llevar el vaso a la cocina. Estoy listo para ducharme e irme a mi nueva oficina dispuesto a aceptar cualquier caso que me distraiga y aleje mis pensamientos sobre Kate.

Cuando entro en mi habitación, nuestra habitación, no puedo evitar que un suspiro se escape de mi boca. Aprieto la mandíbula. No voy a llorar. Miro a mi alrededor, repleto de sus cosas. Cambio de planes; lo primero que debo hacer es recuperar mi dormitorio. Ya no será más nuestra habitación.

Lo primero que voy a hacer es deshacerme de su ropa, así que voy al vestidor a sacar todo para poder meterlo en cajas y maletas.

Cuando cierro la última caja me doy cuenta que ya a anochecido. Suspiro por el cansancio. No he parado en todo el día y ni siquiera dormí anoche, pero tengo que terminar con esto. Me falta preparar mi maleta para el pequeño viaje que voy a hacer. No pienso estar aquí cuando Kate venga a por todas sus cosas. Mañana, después de salir, le mandaré un mensaje para pedirle que venga a recoger todo mientras yo estoy fuera.

XXX

 _3 semanas más tarde_

Camino despacio cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, revisando el correo desde mi móvil. Nada interesante o, dicho más claro, nada de lo que yo estoy esperando. Rick no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo desde aquel escueto y frío mensaje en el que me pedía que fuese a recoger mi ropa y todo lo que yo había dejado en el loft durante mi estancia en los dos próximos días.

Ese mensaje me sacudió por dentro. No me esperaba esa reacción por parte de él y menos que ni siquiera hubiese estado en casa cuando fui. El portero me informó que había salido de viaje y me pidió que le entregase mis llaves por petición de Rick. Ni siquiera pude contener mi llanto delante de Peter, el portero.

Desde entonces no he sabido nada de Castle. Sé que lo he perdido. Tal vez, es lo mejor para él.

-Beckett –dice Ryan; su voz refleja la sorpresa que siente por verme-, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunta al lado de Espo. Los dos me miran como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

-Eso, ¿no deberías de estar en Boston? –inquiere su compañero.

-La conferencia se ha suspendido –contesto, arrugando el entrecejo. Entiendo que no me esperasen hoy ni mañana en la comisaría pero, hay algo en sus caras que…-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás, nosotros –empieza titubeante Espo-, pensábamos que….

-Estábamos bloqueados con el caso y… -sigue Kevin.

-Hemos llamado a… -antes de que Javi pueda terminar la frase las puertas del ascensor se abren, dando paso a Castle, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen.

-Rick… -susurro, pero él ni siquiera me mira. Pasa por mi lado y saluda a los chicos. Espo y Ryan me miran, pidiéndome disculpas con los ojos. Yo solo puedo tragar saliva, esperando que se dirija a mí pero eso no sucede. Tras saludarlos, les pide que lo pongan al corriente con el caso y se aleja, caminando hacia la pizarra donde están todos los datos apuntados.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos por haberme dado una nueva oportunidad con este fic. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a MyDreamsComeTrue por su ayuda :)**

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de unos segundos, decido seguirles y situarme detrás de mis compañeros para escuchar cómo le cuentan a Castle los pocos datos que tenemos hasta ahora del caso.

Trago saliva y desvío la mirada a mis zapatos. Rick sigue sin querer mirarme.

-Capitana Beckett –escucho que me llaman y doy media vuelta-, el teléfono está sonando –me avisa, indicando con su dedo índice la puerta de mi oficina.

-Oh, gracias –le respondo mientras camino en su dirección.

Cierro los ojos, soltando todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones despacio por la boca. ¿Cómo puedo tener tanta mala suerte? Justo hoy que quería pasar todo el tiempo que me fuera posible en frente de la pizarra, tengo que pasarme toda la mañana al teléfono. Levanto la cabeza para mirar a través de unos de los cristales, quiero curiosear qué hace Castle, pero no está. Solo puedo ver a Espo y Ryan en sus respectivos escritorios. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dónde está Richard? Me pongo en pie para tener una mejor panorámica de la comisaría, pero sigo sin verlo cerca de los chicos. Lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo veo en la sala de descanso. Sin pensarlo, dejo el teléfono encima de la mesa y salgo de mi oficina.

-Rick –digo su nombre cuando cruzo la puerta pero él ni siquiera se gira para mirarme; sigue haciendo los cafés. Suspiro. Café-. Rick –repito, alzo la mano para tocarlo pero me detengo a la mitad de camino. Lo observo mientras se da la vuelta, intentando esquivarme con dos tazas en la mano. Doy paso hacia la derecha para interponerme en su camino y obligarlo a mirarme. Él tuerce el gesto-. ¿Podemos hablar? –le pido, jugando con mis manos, nerviosa.

Lo veo suspirar con fastidio. Mira las dos tazas para después mirarme, por fin.

-No. Espo y Ryan me están esperando –se mueve hacia un lado y yo vuelvo a cortarle el paso.

-¿Después? –insisto.

-No –me contesta, repitiendo su movimiento, consiguiendo salir de la sala esta vez.

Me dejo caer en una de las sillas y me tapo la cara con las manos, intentando controlar mis ganas de llorar. No es el lugar.

XXX

Me pongo de pie, suspirando. Por más que intento concentrarme en el caso, no lo consigo. Mi mente no está por la labor. Una y otra vez, Kate aparece en mi cabeza y tenerla tan cerca y a la vista no ayuda. No creo que haya sido buena idea aceptar ayudar en este caso. Sí, quería demostrarme y, sobre todo, demostrarle a Beckett que he pasado página, que ya no me importa, que estoy dispuesto a seguir con mi vida sin ella. No más esperas. Pero no sé si de verdad estoy listo para eso.

-Castle, ¿me estás escuchando? –la voz de Espo llega hasta mis oídos. Otra vez, mi mente se ha ido. Bufo.

-¿Puedes repetírmelo? –le pido. Asiente para luego sacudir la cabeza.

XXX

-Hasta mañana, capitana –se despiden Kevin y Javier.

-Adiós, chicos –los veo avanzar hasta el ascensor. Cierro los ojos, tomándome el puente de la nariz. Cuando los abro, me topo con Castle saliendo de los servicios, camina a paso ligero en dirección al ascensor. Me sorprende verlo pro aquí todavía, pensaba que se había ido hace un rato.

Alza la vista, encontrándose con mis ojos. Su mirada es fría, nunca me había mirado de esa manera. Siento un nuevo nudo formándose en la garganta. Doy un paso al frente, dubitativa, al mismo tiempo que Castle pulsa el botón de llamada del ascensor. Cuando voy a hablar, una de las nuevas agentes, llega, colocándose al lado de Richard, regalándole una sonrisa, que es devuelta por mi marido, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder seguir llamándolo así a este paso. Los dos se montan en el ascensor, veo cómo Castle se agacha un poco para susurrarle algo que no llego a escuchar. Su gesto se vuelve serio cuando antes de cerrarse las puertas, vuelve a encontrarse conmigo.

Me doy la vuelta deprisa, tengo que coger mi abrigo y salir de aquí antes de que mis lágrimas empiecen a salir sin control de mis ojos.

XXX

El sonido que provoca el choque del vaso con el cristal de la mesa, hace que mire hacia abajo. Paso el dedo índice por el borde. Me ha costado más de lo imaginado mantenerme mi frialdad ante ella cuando vi en sus ojos el dolor que mi actitud le estaba provocando. Tomo la botella de Bourbon que descansa a mi lado y vuelvo a llenar el vaso.

Espero que podamos resolver el caso pronto para así volver a perderla de vista.

XXX

Me llevo la mano a la frente; hace casi dos horas que me he tomado el analgésico y el dolor de cabeza ni siquiera ha disminuido un poco.

-¿Quieres hablar? –me pregunta mi prima, apareciendo por mi espalda. Niego con la cabeza-. Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? –Coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, le agradezco el gesto poniendo mi mano encima de la de ella.

-Gracias –susurro.

-Deberías ir a dormir –me da un suave apretón antes de darse la vuelta y dejarme sola, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina de nuevo.

Dormir. A penas he podido hacerlo desde que me fui del loft y las pocas horas que he caído rendida por cansancio a lo largo de estos días, no me han servido para descansar. Echo mucho de menos los brazos de Castle rodeando mi cuerpo, su calor, su olor,… todo él. Me limpio la lágrima que se me han escapado y me pongo de pie para ir a ducharme. Espero que me ayude a relajarme, aunque sea un poco.

Resoplo mirándome en el espejo. Hoy voy a necesitar más maquillaje que los últimos días, y eso que ya he estado necesitando más de lo normal. Vuelvo a mirarme de cuerpo entero, alisando mi camisa.

-¿Alguna novedad? –pregunto, acercándome a mis compañeros. El tráfico ha provocado que llegue tarde y que Espo, Ryan y Castle estén ya trabajando en el caso cuando yo he llegado. Espo niega con pesar.

-Estamos esperando el permiso del juez para poder registrar la casa del principal sospechoso –asiento y miro a Rick, que permanece con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en la pizarra. Vuelvo a mirar a Javi y levanto mi maletín.

-Voy a dejar esto en el despacho.

-Está bien, capitana –contestan mis detectives.

XXX

Entro en la sala de descanso distraído con el móvil, encontrándome con Beckett cuando aparto mi mirada de mi iPhone.

-Rick –susurra Kate. La veo dudar en si dar un paso hacia a mí o no. La ignoro y me dirijo a la cafetera. Me fijo en el fregadero manchado de café y una taza vacía al lado-. Rick, por favor –me pide, colocando una mano sobre mi brazo. Me deshago de su contacto y empiezo a pulsar los botones-. Richard, háblame por favor –oigo cómo la voz se le rompe a mitad de la frase.

Respiro hondo, intentando controlar mis sentimientos. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia delante. Escucho cómo se le escapa un gemido. Me doy la vuelta, encontrándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estamos en un caso –asiente y me doy cuenta de que su mandíbula tiembla.

-Está bien –dice aclarándose la garganta y alzando las manos, dándose por vencida.

Sale de la sala y camina hacia su oficina, donde recoge su chaqueta y el maletín que traía con ella, dirigiéndose al ascensor cuando todavía faltan tres horas para que termine su jornada laboral. Suspiro. Kate nunca sale antes del trabajo.

XXX

Cierro la puerta, apoyándome en ella mientras intento controlar mi respiración. Siento que me falta el aire. Me limpio las lágrimas y me dejo caer al suelo. Me llevo una mano al pecho. Intento tranquilizarme pero se me hace imposible.

 _Castle nunca me va perdonar. Nunca lo va a hacer…_ Es lo único que se repite una y otra vez en mi mente desde que salí de la comisaría. Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido llegar hasta mi departamento sin tener un accidente; las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad. Mi vista estaba nublosa por la cantidad de lágrimas acumuladas en los bordes de mis ojos.

Cuando el recuerdo de la mirada fría de Rick vuelve a mi mente, mi cuerpo empieza a sacudirse con más fuerzas y la falta de oxígeno se hace cada vez menos soportable. Mi mirada se enfoca en mis manos que tiemblan. Empiezo a sentir una opresión en mi pecho que se hace cada vez más fuerte. Comienzo a sentirme mareada. Paso una mano por mi frente, limpiándome el sudor.

Por más que lo intento, no consigo normalizar mi respiración; al contrario, cada vez es más rápida y superficial.

Escucho meter a mi prima la llave en la cerradura e intento, sin éxito, apartarme de detrás de la puerta antes de que ella la abra.

-¿Kate? –pregunta. No contesto, sino que me arrastro por el suelo hasta quitarme para que pueda pasar-. Kate, ¿qué pasa? –se agacha a mi lado, preocupada, cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos, pero yo sólo puedo mirarla. No me salen las palabras-. Kate, respira, respira hondo –me dice cuando se da cuenta de que estoy hiperventilando-. Oh, Dios –se pasa una mano por el pelo. Sin saber qué hacer-. Tienes que tranquilizarte. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Castle? –Mi llanto se hace más fuerte cuando escucho su nombre-. Ven, vamos al sofá y a por un poco de agua –me coge de la mano para tirar de mí y ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Intento zafarme de su agarre, me duele la cabeza y apenas puedo respirar ya. La voz de Sophia se oye cada vez más lejos, aunque sé que está repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre mientras me sujeta la cabeza. En algún momento he dejado de escucharla y todo se ha vuelto negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir los ojos, encontrándome con Sophia, que me mira preocupada.

-¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Empieza a decir de carrerilla, pasándose las manos por la cara-. ¡Oh, Dios, Kate! Tenemos que ir al hospital –me dice mientras se pone de pie, agachándose para ayudarme, pasando sus brazos por debajo de mis axilas.

-Estoy bien. Sólo me duele la cabeza y me siento algo mareada. Se me pasará –le señalo el sofá con el dedo para que me acompañe hasta allí.

-Pero tiene que verte un médico –me rebate-. ¡Te has desmayado! –exclama, como si yo no lo supiese. Niego con la cabeza.

-Solo necesito descansar y dormir un rato –me siento y me llevo la mano a la frente, recostándome en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

XXX

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos me giro 45 grados para poder mirar el ascensor. Entrecierro los ojos; Kate debería de haber llegado hace dos horas, pero no lo ha hecho aún. Sé que los chicos recibieron un mensaje de ella al poco tiempo de mi llegada pero ninguno me ha dicho nada, a pesar de que los he visto cuchichear cuando yo no estaba cerca.

Respiro profundamente. No debe importarme lo que pase con ella. Ya no. No somos nada. Me lo dejó bastante claro el día que se fue de casa. Pero por mucho que me repito que no tengo que preocuparme por Kate, no consigo llevarlo a cabo. Ayer también salió antes, justo después de haber estado hablando conmigo, y hoy ni siquiera aparece.

-¿Vamos? –me pregunta Ryan, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde? –inquiero, comenzando a seguirlos hasta el ascensor.

-A interrogar a un familiar de la víctima. Creemos que nos ha ocultado información –yo asiento, situándome detrás de ellos cuando entramos en el elevador.

XXX

-Sophia, por favor, no puedo ausentarme de la comisaria durante un día completo –le pido pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Pueden estar un día sin ti. Necesitas descansar –me recuerda, aunque sé que no es la verdadera razón por la que no me permite ir a trabajar hoy. Anoche estuvimos hablando y le conté que Castle nos está ayudando con un caso, y después de mi ataque de ansiedad, quiere mantenerme alejada de él. No quiere que me vuelva a pasar-. Ayer no quisiste ir al hospital, así que me vas a hacer caso en esto quieras o no. Al menos hoy vas a descansar y relajarte. Nada de trabajo –me repite, quitándome el maletín donde guardo algunos informes. Yo le dirijo mi mirada más seria, pero levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Sé que lo hace porque está preocupada por mí, y después del mal rato que le hice pasar ayer, lo mínimo que merece es que hoy la tenga en cuenta.

XXX

Veo a Kevin y Javier por encima de los papeles que estoy leyendo o, al menos, lo estoy intentando. Casi ha acabado la jornada laboral por hoy y Kate no ha aparecido por la comisaría. Tampoco los chicos han mencionado nada sobre su ausencia. Sé que si estuviese relacionado con alguna de las obligaciones propias de su nuevo cargo, ellos habrían dicho algo, pero no ha sido así.

-¿Qué? –me pregunta Espo cuando me pilla mirándolo embobado.

-Eeeh… nada. Solo me he quedado pensando –contesto, señalando los papeles que tengo entre las manos.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –inquiere ahora el irlandés. Niego con la cabeza.

-Voy a seguir leyendo –respondo, dirigiendo mi vista a los informes.

XXX

-¿Cómo estás? –se interesa Sophia, sentándose en los pies de mi cama. Coloca una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla derecha.

-Mejor –le contesto, estirando mis labios en una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? –me pregunta.

-Podemos pedir algo –le sugiero. Sé lo poco que le gusta cocinar.

-Te vendría bien comer algo casero –sonrío, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. Me encojo de hombros.

-Me apetece comer hamburguesas.

-Está bien. Espero que hoy comas; últimamente no te has estado alimentando mucho –contesta, poniéndose de pie-. Voy a llamar para que nos las traigan –dice.

-Gracias –le agradezco.

XXX

-Mañana seguiremos con esto – dice Espo, levantándose de la silla y dejando los papeles encima de la mesa para luego estirarse; debe de tener los músculos entumecidos por haber estado tantas horas sentado.

-Sí, será mejor –lo apoya Ryan, imitando los movimientos de su compañero. Yo, sin embargo, tardo un poco más en seguirles.

-Hasta mañana –se despide Javi.

-Hasta mañana –repito-. Hey, Ryan –lo detengo antes de que él también salga por la puerta.

-Dime, Castle –me responde, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-Yo… no sé –me rasco la cabeza, nervioso. No sé si debería de preguntarle eso. Sé que, probamente esté cometiendo un error pero…- ¿Beckett tenía que ir a una conferencia hoy? –pregunto, sin pensármelo más veces.

-No –contesta, dubitativo, moviéndose sobre sus pies.

-Ah –respondo, esperando que siga hablando y me dé más información. Exactamente lo que quiero escuchar, por qué no ha venido hoy a trabajar-. ¿Qué pasa Ryan? –pregunto, al notar lo indeciso que está.

-Yo no sé si debería…

-Dímelo, no te preocupes –lo incito, colocando una de mis manos en su hombro-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es… Es Beckett. Esta mañana nos mandó un mensaje; decía que no se sentía bien pero…

-¿Pero? –inquiero, impacientándome. ¿Cómo que no se sentía bien? ¿Qué le pasó?

-No sé. Es Beckett. Ella nunca falta. Ya la conoces y… -hago un gesto con la mano, animándolo a seguir- y Espo piensa que debe de haber algo más, aparte de que no se sienta bien. Lanie también lo piensa.

-¿Pensáis que le ha pasado algo? –pregunto, preocupado.

-No, no sé. Pero sí creemos que no está bien.

Le doy una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias por decírmelo –le agradezco.

-De nada. Pero yo no te he dicho nada, eh –me advierte, levantando un dedo. Yo asiento.

-Hasta mañana –me despido de él, saliendo de la sala de descanso donde nos encontrábamos leyendo los informes.

Cuando paso por el lado de la oficina de Kate, no puedo evitar mirar hacia dentro. Suspiro. Sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada grave y que nada más se trate de un pequeño malestar.

XXX

Me muevo en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Respiro hondo, intentando hacer disminuir la presión de mi pecho. Me llevo las manos a la cara, limpiándome las lágrimas que siguen brotando de mis ojos. He estado más o menos bien durante el día; Sophia apenas me ha dejado sola y sé que ha sido gracias a ella que he estado más tranquila, pero ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche y en el silencio de mi habitación, se me hace demasiado difícil controlarme. Lo echo mucho de menos. Nunca pensé que pudiese extrañar tanto a alguien y que ese alguien me llegara a hacer tanta falta. No puedo perderlo y, sin embargo, sé que lo estoy haciendo. También sé que no puedo retenerlo, que no puedo pedirle que me espere. No puedo. Sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte pedirle algo así cuando su actitud hacia mí me está demostrando que lo que él quiere o necesita es todo lo contrario.

XXX

Bufo, soltando de malas maneras mi móvil sobre la barra de desayuno. No debería haber aceptado la llamada, debería de haber dejado el móvil sonar.

-¿Qué te pasa, querido? –me pregunta mi madre, bajando por las escaleras. Supongo que mi cara debe de reflejar mi malestar ahora mismo.

-Nada. Gina que quiere que vaya ahora a la editorial para ver no sé qué –contesto sin molestarme en disimular lo poco que me gusta la idea.

-Bueno, forma parte de tu trabajo como escritor –me recuerda, recalcando la última palabra.

-Lo sé, pero… -suelto todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-¿Pero qué? –inquiere, colocándose en frente de mí.

-Quería llegar pronto a la comisaria –respondo, mirando hacia mi plato en el que permanece aún intacto mi desayuno. Mi madre pone una de sus manos encima de la mía y me da un leve apretón.

-Volverá, estoy segura –me dice, buscando mi mirada con sus ojos.

-Quizás, pero… - hace un gesto para que continúe-, no sé si quiero esperarla. La quiero, claro que la quiero, y me gustaría que todo hubiese sido de otra forma pero… No estoy seguro de querer esperarla. Hace unos días había determinado no hacerlo, pero después de haberla visto en la comisaría… sé que se me va a hacer muy duro mantenerme ahí sin tambalear… sin embargo no creo que se merezca que la siga esperando cuando todo iba bien entre nosotros y ella lo arruinó.

La veo mirarme analíticamente. En el momento en el que abre la boca para responderme, mi móvil vuelve a sonar con la cara de Gina en la pantalla.

-Será mejor que me vaya o Gina no me dejará en paz –le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi madre como despedida.

-Esta charla no ha terminado –me advierte.

XXX

-Aquí os traigo la comida –escucho su voz y mi cuerpo se tensa, cierro los ojos y tomo aire antes de darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Lo veo tender las bolsas que trae a los chicos.

-Gracias, Castle –le agradecen los chicos al unísono.

-De nada, me ha pillado de camino –se encoge de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Espo y Ryan me miran sin saber qué decir, ellos saben que yo tampoco he salido a comer.

-Estaré en mi oficina –les informo y salgo corriendo de allí. No quiero que Castle se dé cuenta lo mucho que me afecta que ya no me tenga en cuenta.

XXX

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto, mirando a ambos. No entiendo por qué han puesto esas caras. Cuando hablé con ellos, al salir de la editorial, me dijeron que habían estado ocupados con el caso y que no habían podido salir a comer, por eso les he traído la comida pero más que contentos por eso, parecen… ¿lo contrario?

-Nada, vamos a comer –responde Espo, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de descanso. Miro a Ryan pero él tampoco me dice qué es lo que pasa.

Los acompaño hasta la sala. Mientras ellos comen, me van poniendo al día con el caso.

Espo se levanta. Frunzo el ceño; sólo ha comido poco más de la mitad de su comida. Ryan tampoco se ha acabado todo. Observo cómo meten la comida sobrante en una bolsa y a Javi salir y caminar hasta la oficina de Kate con la bolsa en la mano. Ahora lo entiendo. Me paso una mano por el pelo, Beckett tampoco ha comido. Aunque sé que no debería, me siento mal por no haberle traído nada de comer a ella. Debería de haber caído, sé lo descuidada que es Kate respecto a la comida cuando está trabajando, sobre todo, lo dejada que era antes de que yo llegase y, que de alguna manera u otra forma, hiciera que comiese cuando correspondía.

XXX

-Muchas gracias, pero no tengo hambre –rechazo la comida, muy a mi pesar. De verdad que no se me apetece comer nada y tampoco puedo aceptar la comida que Rick ha traído para los chicos, y sólo para ellos.

-Tienes que comer, Beckett. Ayer te sentías mal –me recuerda.

-Ayer, hoy estoy bien. Además, no tengo hambre.

-La dejaré en la sala de descanso –me dice, mostrándome la bolsa-. Si luego te da hambre, sólo tienes que tomarla-. Yo asiento, demasiado segura de que eso no va a ocurrir, pero tampoco quiero volver a llevarle la contraría cuando él solo se está preocupando por mí.

-Gracias –le digo antes de que salga, él solo hace un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

XXX

-¿Algo nuevo, chicos? –pregunta Kate, acercándose hasta nosotros. Trago saliva, todavía me siento mal por lo ocurrido antes. La veo escuchar atenta los nuevos avances en el caso. Me fijo en ella, se ve más delgada, lo que hace que todavía mi sentimiento de culpa se acentúe más. Ella fue la que eligió dejarte, me recuerda mi cabeza. Ella se lo ha buscado. Tú tan solo has aceptado su decisión-. Bueno, marchaos ya a casa. Es tarde –les dice, mirando su reloj. Mañana seguiremos –los chicos asienten y ella se da la vuelta para volver a dirigirse a su oficina.

-Ya la has oído, Castle, hora de irnos –me dice Ryan, dándome una palmada en el hombro antes de ir a recoger sus cosas.

Yo me quedo con la mirada perdida durante varios segundos. Saco mi móvil para mirar la hora y lo vuelvo a guardar, todavía puedo quedarme un poco más. Total, nadie me está esperando en casa.

Me acerco hasta la pizarra y me dejo caer sobre el antiguo escritorio de Kate, mirando detenidamente todos los datos que hay apuntando. Sé que se nos está escapando algo y que, posiblemente, lo tengamos delante de nuestros ojos. Necesitamos mirar el caso desde una perspectiva distinta. Crear una historia que tape los huecos en blanco. Algo que le dé sentido a todos estos datos que parecen no estar relacionados. Necesitamos salir de este estancamiento en el que nos encontramos.

El ruido de unas llaves chocando contra el suelo me saca de mis pensamientos. Me giro justo a tiempo para ver a Kate agacharse para recogerlas. Me pongo de pie; será mejor que me vaya ya, me digo a mí mismo cuando me doy cuenta de que la comisaría está casi vacía.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Beckett cuando se levanta con las llaves en sus manos. Abre la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla, entrando de nuevo en su oficina.

Suspiro y empiezo a andar hacia el ascensor con la mirada en el suelo. Al pasar por la puerta de la oficina, me aguanto las ganas de mirar hacia dentro.

XXX

Termino de meter los archivos en mi maletín, sacudiendo la cabeza al darme cuenta de cómo Rick evita mirarme.

-Capitana Beckett –alzo la cabeza, dejando el maletín sobre mi silla, para prestar atención a la persona que me está hablando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí os traigo el último capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis parado a leer y a dejar un comentario. Se agradecen mucho.**

 **Y, de nuevo, gracias a MyDreamsComeTrue por su ayuda.**

 **Capítulo 4**

-Le traigo los informes que me pidió –me dice, entregándome varias carpetas.

-Gracias –le respondo, cogiéndolas y metiéndolas en mi maletín para leerlos en casa.

-Que tenga buena noche, capitana –le sonrío y le deseo lo mismo, despidiéndome de él, levantando la mano.

Dejo las llaves encima de la mesita de la entrada y suelto despacio, por la boca, todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones. Todo está en silencio y yo ya no estaba acostumbrada a esto. No desde que estuve viviendo con Castle.

-¿Sophia? –Llamo a mi prima para asegurarme de que tampoco está en su habitación. Camino hacia el sofá y dejo allí mi maletín. Me dirijo a la nevera y cojo una cerveza aunque creo que necesito algo mucho más fuerte.

Me siento en el sofá y agarro el maletín por el asa para acercarlo a mí. Lo abro y saco las carpetas que contienen los informes del caso que me está manteniendo separada de mi marido. Me froto la frente con la mano para después peinarme los cabellos con mis dedos. Suspiro al darme cuenta de que estamos como casi al principio. Y para rematar, llevamos varias semanas atascados. ¿De verdad todo esto está mereciendo la pena? Cierro las carpetas y las coloco encima de la mesa, deslizándome por el sofá y llevándome la botella de cerveza a los labios. Niego con la cabeza mientras los recuerdos de ese día se pasean por mi mente.

Cada vez estoy más segura de que he perdido a Castle. Sus acciones me lo están demostrando. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro, varias lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Tal vez me equivoqué al dejarme llevar por mi sed de justicia. Tal vez es hora de cerrar mis viejas heridas; de dar un paso al lado. De centrarme en vivir mi vida y en ser feliz junto a la única persona que puede lograr que lo sea. Y sé que la única forma en que puedo conseguirlo, es dejando atrás todo lo que tiene que ver con la investigación y todo lo que me puede hacer caer de nuevo en ella; es decir, tengo que cortar el problema de raíz. Y sé sólo lo voy a conseguir dejando la policía, pues de no ser así, algún día puede llegar alguna nueva pista y provocar que me adentre de nuevo en la investigación.

El caso de mi madre ya está resuelto. Logré meter al responsable de su muerte tras las rejas y ha sido asesinado. Ése era mi objetivo; por eso me hice policía. Además, he logrado darles paz a muchas familias en el camino. Sí, es algo que me gusta hacer y en lo que soy buena. Pero creo que ya es hora de que yo empiece a vivir mi vida sin tener el peligro asechándome cada día.

XXX

-Castle –digo al contestar al teléfono-. Ah, sí –contesto, pasándome una mano por el pelo. Ya no me acordaba-. Vale. Mañana me pasaré por tu oficina –espero a que termine de hablar antes de despedirme.

Me tiro en el sofá, bufando. Se me había olvidado que en los primeros días de nuestra separación había llamado a mi abogado para pedirle que preparara los papeles del divorcio.

Mañana comenzará la cuenta atrás para que, oficialmente, mi relación con Kate termine.

Suspiro. ¿Es en realidad lo que quiero? No lo sé…sinceramente no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero seguir con una relación en la que la otra persona nunca me tiene en cuenta para nada. Una relación en la que no me siento valorado, en la que todo lo que he hecho parece haber caído en saco roto.

XXX

Llevo horas esperando que Castle llegue. Mientras tanto, ya he enviado mi carta de renuncia a mis superiores. Ya solo es cuestión de días para que esté fuera de la policía de Nueva York. Sólo espero que Rick quiera hablar conmigo.

Cuando más deseas algo, más parece tardar. Debe ser por eso que hoy Richard se está retrasando. Salgo de mi despacho para ir a por café mientras sigo esperando. Para mi sorpresa, en ese mismo momento las puertas del ascensor se abren, dándole paso a mi marido. Tomo aire. Él ni siquiera me mira; sigue su camino y después de saludar a los chicos se va a la sala de descansado.

-Buenos días –lo saludo, retirándome un mechón de la cara-, Rick. ¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunto, observándolo preparar un café después de haberlo seguido.

-Buenos días –me dice sin girarse para mirarme.

-Rick, yo… -eEmpiezo a decir, tomándome sus "buenos días" como carta blanca para seguir hablando. Pero él alza una mano, haciéndome callar y dándose media vuelta.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo –me dice, provocando que mi corazón empiece a latir a mil por hora al ver sus ojos y su gesto tan serio-. Tengo los papeles del divorcio –me informa y yo me quedo sin habla por culpa del nudo que se me acaba de formar en la garganta. Intento pronunciar su nombre, pero no lo consigo-. Los tengo en el coche, luego te los doy –dice, dando varios pasos para salir de la sala de descanso-. ¿O los quieres ya? –Pregunta, deteniéndose antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Rick –logro decir, acercándome a él pero Castle niega-. Por favor, escúchame –le pido con la voz totalmente quebrada pero Richard mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, negando y mirando hacia otro lado, evitando mis ojos.

-Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil –me pide y se da la vuelta para salir pero, me pongo delante de él para que no lo pueda hacer.

-Capitana, ha surgido un problema –escucho que alguien me dice.

-¿No puede esperar? –Pregunto sin molestarme en girarme para mirarlo.

-No. La necesitamos. Es urgente –responde, haciendo que yo suelte una palabrota por lo bajo.

Me paso toda la mañana intentando hablar con Richard pero, para mi desgracia, él no está dispuesto a hablar conmigo. Dice que ya ha tomado una decisión y que lo respete; pero no puedo hacerlo. No cuando hacerlo significa terminar definitivamente con lo nuestro. Sé que ha sido mi culpa y sé que me lo merezco pero no puede hacerme a un lado, dejándome claro como dentro de poco no seremos nada. Sólo pasado.

-Beckett, ya hemos localizado su ubicación –me informa Ryan, abriendo la puerta sin pararse a llamar.

-Voy con vosotros –respondo, poniéndome de pie.

Cuando llegamos al edificio abandonado donde se esconden los ladrones que han acabado con dos personas en su atraco al banco, observo a Castle interactuar con los chicos. Están riendo y haciendo planes para cuando los asesinos estén entre rejas. Yo, sin embargo, sólo puedo pensar en llegar a casa y meterme en la cama a llorar…una noche más. Terminan de ponerse los chalecos antibalas entre bromas y yo cierro el maletero de mi coche.

-¿Y tu chaleco, Beckett? –Me pregunta Espo y yo hago un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Hace unos días lo saqué porque quería cambiarlo por otro y olvidé meter el nuevo.

-Entremos –le digo y él me mira, no muy convencido.

-Ponte detrás de mí –me pide. Yo asiento y camino detrás de él.

Agarro bien el arma cuando Javi tira la puerta al suelo de una patada, gritando el nombre de la policía de Nueva York. De inmediato empezamos a escuchar disparos y nos vemos envueltos en un fuego cruzado.

Me escondo detrás de una pared y busco a Castle con la mirada. Lo veo detrás de una columna. Suelto una maldición cuando me doy cuenta que es demasiado grande para poder esconderse detrás de esa columna tan fina.

Observo a Ryan y a Espo, haciéndose señales para disparar a la vez. Cuando vuelvo a centrarme en Castle, veo cómo detrás de él, escondido entre muebles viejos, se ha colocado uno de los ladrones y le está apuntando con su pistola. Sin pensármelo, salgo de mi escondite y corro en su dirección para intentar llegar a tiempo. Disparo, colándome delante del cuerpo de Richard. Vuelvo a disparar hasta que vacío mi cargador. Ni siquiera el dolor de la bala entrando en mi cuerpo me ha hecho parar. Cuando lo veo caer, suelto mi pistola y mis rodillas impactan contra el suelo. Ahora sí, que siento dolor.

-¡Beckett! –Gritan a mis espaldas, pero cuando mi cabeza se golpea con el suelo; soy incapaz de seguir escuchando sus voces.

XXX

-Kate, Kate –murmuro, sin dejar de acariciarle la mano mientras los paramédicos intentan mantenerla estable. No entiendo por qué se ha tenido que interponerse entre ese ladrón y yo. Ella no llevaba chaleco antibalas mientras que yo sí-. Kate –vuelvo a susurrar cuando escucho que uno de ellos dice que "está perdiendo mucha sangre".

-¿Familiares de Katherine Beckett? –Pregunta el médico que ha atendido a Kate.

-Yo soy su marido –respondo, poniéndome de pie al instante-. ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –Comienzo a preguntar sin dejarlo hablar.

-Está bien. La operación ha salido bien, le hemos podido extraer la bala del hombro sin problemas. Le hemos tenido que meter sangre y dar varios puntos de sutura en la frente; pero se recuperara –me dice, con una leve sonrisa en los labios cuando me ve soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo-. Eso sí, necesitará varios días de descanso y no podrá mover el brazo derecho por un tiempo.

-¿Puedo verla? –Inquiero. El médico asiente.

-Alguien vendrá a por usted cuando hayan terminado de trasladarla –me dice-. Pero le advierto que estará dormida.

-Gracias –le respondo, dándole la mano.

Entro despacio en la habitación. Respiro hondo cuando veo a Kate recostada en la cama con algunos cables colocados en sus brazos. Camino hasta situarme a su lado y acaricio su mejilla despacio.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Kate? -Me pregunto a mí mismo, pues ella no me puede responder-. Esa bala era para mí. Para mí –repito-. No tenías por qué ponerte en medio. Yo estaba protegido pero tú no. Me he asustado tanto cuando vi tu camisa manchada de sangre… He recordado todo lo que pasó aquel día en el cementerio… No vuelvas a arriesgarte así nunca. Nunca más. Por favor.

XXX

-Agua –balbuceo, abriendo los ojos.

-Kate –escucho decir a Lanie, contenta.

-Agua –repito ahora con más claridad.

-No, no te levantes –me pide, colocando una mano en mi hombro sano pero sin hacer presión-. Ahora mismo te la doy.

-¿Qué me ha pasado, Lanie? –Le pregunto, todavía me encuentro un poco mareada.

-Te han disparado –me responde y yo asiento. Eso sí lo recuerdo-. Y te has dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; por eso te han tenido que dar varios puntos en la frente. Por lo que me han dicho los chicos, te caíste después de acabar con el ladrón. -Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza. Algo de eso me acuerdo, aunque esa parte de mis recuerdos está un poco borrosa.

-¿Y qué ha dicho el médico?

-Que necesitaras estar varios días en reposo y que no podrás mover el brazo derecho algún tiempo, pero que estás bien.

-Tendré que someterme después a rehabilitación, ¿verdad? –Mi amiga asiente, haciéndome suspirar-. ¿Y mi padre? ¿Se lo habéis dicho? –Lanie niega.

-Rick no lo ha llamado y nosotros queríamos esperar a que te despertaras y se lo dijeses tú, para que no se asuste tanto al ver que estás bien.

-Sí, es lo mejor –contesto, sintiéndome decepcionada. Por lo que parece, Rick ni siquiera se ha molestado en llamar a mi padre.

-Dilo ya, Kate –me dice, poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna, adivinándome.

-¿Rick? –Digo solo y el gesto de Lanie se contrae.

-Estuvo aquí. Esperó a que te operaran y habló con tu médico. Javi me ha dicho que entró a verte y que luego se fue –sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas-. También me ha dicho que se le veía muy afectado –añade, supongo que al darse cuenta de mi estado-. A lo mejor sólo ha ido a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa –me dice para intentar animarme. Yo me limito a mirarla sin decir nada.

XXX

Con el abrigo colgado de uno de mis brazos y con una carpeta en la otra mano, cruzo todo el pasillo del hospital desde el ascensor hasta llegar a la habitación de Kate. Cuando llego, cojo todo con una mano para poder llamar a la puerta. Después la abro. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y yo trago saliva mientras me adentro en la habitación y cierro la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunto para disipar un poco la tensión que hay ahora mismo en el ambiente.

-Bien –me dice solamente, desviando su mirada a la carpeta que tengo entre mis manos.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Inquiero. No me siento listo para afrontar la conversación que tengo por delante, y menos con la imagen de Kate herida en frente de mis ojos.

-No mucho con los calmantes –responde.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto; necesito darle respuesta a la misma pregunta que le hice ayer mientras dormía.

Ella ladea la cabeza y se lleva una mano al hombro herido antes de responder.

-Vi que ese hombre te iba a disparar y no lo pensé. Simplemente…actué –contesta, mirándome a los ojos. Respiro hondo, intentando darme fuerza para lo que quiero decirle.

-¿Lo hiciste para que te perdonara? –Suelto y ella entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Responde.

-Que si lo hiciste para que te perdonase –repito-. Yo llevaba el chaleco puesto y tú no. Está claro que no lo pensaste –le digo, alzando la voz.

-Cuando vi que te iba a disparar, yo…no podía dejar que te dispararse sin más. No me paré a pensar en si llevaba chaleco o no, o en si tú lo llevabas.

Niego, dejándolo todo en los pies de su cama para poder enredar mis dedos en mi pelo, echándomelo hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a mi padre? –Me recrimina y yo vuelvo a mirarla para responderle.

-No me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado preocupado –contesto mientras algunas imágenes del día anterior vuelven a mi mente y me pulso empieza a pedí el divorcio ese mismo día y tú… No sé por qué lo hiciste, no lo sé. Pero si lo hiciste para que te perdonara… Lo siento pero… así no va a ser.

-Lo sé –dice antes de tragar saliva-. Lo supe desde que abrí los ojos y no te vi. Por muy dolido que estés… -Empieza a decir.

-No, Kate, no –le digo, acercándome más a ella-. Esta vez no lo vas a hacer. No vas a quedar tú de víctima. No cuando yo tuve que aceptar que me dejases sin contarme las razones. Ayer te volví a sostener entre mis brazos sin saber si estabas viva o muerta. ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso? ¿Sabes el miedo que pasé? No he podido dormir nada en toda la noche. Cuando cerraba los ojos, volvía verte tendida en mis brazos toda manchada de sangre…de tu sangre –me paro para coger aire-. Tú ni siquiera debías de estar ahí, joder. Eres la capitana. Se supone que tú diriges la comisaría desde tu despacho mientras tus hombres salen a la calle; pero no…tú tenías que venir con nosotros.

-Rick… -intenta hablar pero yo no la dejo.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no van a hacer las cosas como tú quieres –le digo, cogiendo la carpeta y entregándosela-. Esta vez las cosas seguirán como estaban. Firma los papeles, por favor –le pido, limpiándome las lágrimas de la cara-. Yo nunca te he pedido nada. Siempre he hecho lo que tú has querido. Creo que es hora de que esta vez, lo hagas tú –digo, cogiendo el abrigo y saliendo de la habitación.

XXX

-Kate, Kate –repite alguien, dándome golpecitos en el hombro. Yo abro los ojos encontrándome con Rick, que me mira preocupado. Miro hacia todos lados, desorientada. Estoy en la bañera del baño de la habitación que comparto con Castle. Castle. Miro mi hombro y… no hay nada. Ni cicatriz ni nada-. Kate, ¿estás bien? –Me pregunta, colocando una mano en mi frente, supongo que para cerciorarse de que no tengo fiebre. Cuando la separa, veo el anillo de casado en su mano y sonrío feliz, comprendiéndolo todo y sin importarme de que él esté vestido y que yo esté mojada, me abrazo a él, pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Kate –se queja él entre risas.

-Dios, Rick, te he echado tanto de menos –susurro, apretando más nuestro abrazo.

-Solo te has quedado dormida en la bañera –me dice él, dejando un beso en mi hombro-. Será mejor que te salgas ya, estás helada –yo asiento, dejándome ayudar. Nada más tengo puesto el albornoz, me vuelvo a abrazar a él.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez sin mí –me pide y yo asiento, sin separarme de él-. He pasado mucho miedo.

-No, te lo prometo. Nunca más –confieso, separándome un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Te quiero –le digo antes de besarlo.

-¿Para qué es la maleta que está encima de la cama? –Me pregunta arrugando el entrecejo.

-Para nada –respondo-. O sí –añado con una sonrisa-. Para que tú y yo nos vayamos a donde tú quieras.

-¿Y tu trabajo? –Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a renunciar –respondo, encogiéndome de hombros, como si lo que acabo de decir fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Okay -dice despacio-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me he perdido algo mientras dormías?

Yo asiento.

-He tenido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que por nada del mundo puedo dejar que se haga realidad –confieso, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas.

-Hey, ya pasó. Sea lo que sea lo que has soñado, sólo ha sido eso: un sueño –yo asiento-. ¿Estás segura sobre lo de dejar la policía?

-Muy segura –respondo-. Ya es hora de seguir hacia delante. El caso de mi madre está resuelto y con lo que ha pasado hoy… No quiero que llegue alguna pista o algo que me haga volver a obsesionarme. No puedo permitirlo. Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida ahora. Tú y solo tú. Por eso necesito alejarme de todo eso.

-¿Crees que podrás ser feliz siendo tan sólo mi esposa? –Me pregunta, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. Su rostro se ha vuelto serio y en sus ojos puedo ver reflejado el miedo.

-Claro que sí. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que ser tu esposa. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque me has elegido y me has esperado, a pesar de lo difícil que te lo he puesto. Tú siempre has estado y estás para mí. Yo no era feliz hasta que llegaste tú.

-Oh, Kate –me dice él, abrazándome de nuevo-. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

-Rick, necesito que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, siempre vamos a hablar las cosas y que por muy cabezota que podamos llegar a ser los dos siempre, siempre vamos a escuchar al otro.

-Te lo prometo –responde, retirándome el pelo mojado de la cara. Asiento y me pongo de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

FIN


End file.
